


Mamá

by anafrndz37



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV), zurena - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Baby, Children, Complicated Relationships, Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fatima Amin - Freeform, Fatima didn't die, Forgiveness, Lana Zahir, Maternal Instinct, Memories, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parents, Soft zulema, Tension, Vis a Vis, ZULEMA DIDNT DIE, Zurena, domestic Zulema, fuck el oasis, reunited, the mother daughter relationship we deserved, zurena fanfic, zurena is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafrndz37/pseuds/anafrndz37
Summary: Alternate ending to El Oasis. Don't want to spoil too much but Zulema and Maca survived el oasis and now have a life together. Everything seems to be going well until Fatima shows up...
Relationships: Zulema Zahir/ Fatima Zahir, Zulema Zahir/ Macarena Ferreiro - Relationship, Zulema/ Macarena, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 122





	1. we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> just to make it clear, Zulema and Fatima are both alive in this AU!! I know its not the best but I promise the second chapter will be a lot better.

It was still in the early hours of the morning when Zulema was abruptly awoken by a faint cry in the distance. She rolled onto her back letting out a sigh and rubbing her eyes, while letting out an exhausted yawn. The soft rays of light that were shining through the curtains of the window meant the sun had only just started to rise. Great, this was not how she had envisioned her Sunday morning, especially after the events of last night. 

She growled a little as she glanced over at the peaceful woman next to her. She was laying on her stomach, blonde hair sprawled out on the cushion and definitely not waking up any time soon. 

Zulema decided to spare her a few more hours of sleep and hazily got out of bed, almost tripping on the clothes she had so carelessly thrown on the floor the night before. She reached over and threw on a black satin robe, barely covering her entirely naked body, but she really couldn’t care less at this point. 

The crying got louder and Zulema hastily made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall, almost being totally blinded by the sun which crept through the windows of the house. She pushed open the door of the smaller bedroom and immediately cared to the crying 8-month-old baby. As soon as the child saw the woman she calmed down a bit, instinctively reaching up and waiting for her to hold her. 

Zulema reached down and gently picked up the child who was already clenching on to her arms. 

“yeah, I get it, you like to disrupt everyone’s sleep schedule” Zulema groaned, adjusting the child’s position on her chest and wrapping her arms around her. The baby snuggled into the warmth of Zulema’s chest, calming down immediately. 

Of all people, Zulema couldn’t work out why the baby was so attached to her, nor did she like admitting it. Afterall, she wasn’t exactly the most comforting person, but still, the baby always seemed to calm down in her presence. 

The child reached up to touch the brunette’s face, pulling at her chin and spreading her hands across her face. Zulema didn’t bother to stop her, clearly amused by the action. She quite often tried to deny her obvious connection to the infant, knowing it was out of character and strictly against her principals but sometimes she couldn’t help it. The child was so innocent and something inside her caused her to feel something she had only felt about one other person before. 

Zulema snapped out of her thoughts as the doorbell rang through the house, causing the infant to jump slightly in her arms, wincing.

“Hey, its ok” the brunette whispered, tightening her grip around the child and slowly walking towards the door.

“who the fuck shows up at this hour” she muttered, rolling her eyes back and letting out an annoyed sigh. 

A million thoughts roamed through her head. The time wasn’t even bothering her the most. Who had even found her house? It was in the middle of fucking nowhere, located in the mountains of Andalucía. It wasn’t everyday someone came knocking on the door at 7 in the morning. 

As soon as she had reached the entrance to the house, she reached into a set of drawers and pulled out a gun. God knows who was standing on the other side of the door.

The woman took a deep breath and cautiously stepped towards the door, looking through the peephole. In that moment, she froze. A burning sensation overtook her body and she felt her heart beating faster and faster by the second. As the doorbell rang for the second time, she felt herself starting to tremble, causing the child in her arms to start squirming. She readjusted her and slowly and reached towards the door handle, not wanting to open it but knowing she had to.

The door creaked open and Zulema met the eyes of the girl on the other side. She was exactly how she had remembered her. Long brown hair, dark hazel eyes – just like her own. She was speechless. This didn’t occur very often. You had to be someone extremely significant to take the words out of Zulema Zahir’s mouth.

The girl herself didn’t quite know how to approach the situation. She had already planned what she wanted to say but those thoughts quickly vanished, when the situation became reality and she was face to face with the other woman. 

The girl looked the brunette up and down, not quite recognising the woman she had last seen a couple of years ago. Her hair was now long, reaching her abdomen, and she had aged a bit. She still looked rather intimidating but something about her seemed different. The woman she had encountered years ago was cold-hearted, thick-skinned and feared by pretty much everyone. But the woman she saw in front of her seemed quite the opposite, casually wrapped in a robe and balancing a young child on her hip, she was almost unrecognisable. The gun in her hand, however, was a clear reminder of who she really was.

Zulema eyed her, not once breaking her gaze. She opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing it and shrugging, truly at a loss for words.

“is that my sister?” the girl asked, still trying to figure out what she was dealing with

Zulema looked at the child in her arms and then back at the girl, not saying anything. She scrunched her chin and one of her eyes flickered a little as she took a deep breath in. 

“It’s complicated” she finally uttered, although she wasn’t wrong. 

“can I come in?” 

Zulema nodded, stepping aside and letting her in. There was a short moment of silence before either one of them spoke again.

“give me a minute, okay?” Zulema quickly said, as she was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed by the situation. 

“sure” 

As Zulema left the room, the girl took a minute to look around the space she was now standing in. It was decorated quite nicely, she thought, but not at all what she had expected. She didn’t know her all too well but this seemed a bit off. It didn’t take a genius to work out that Zulema wasn’t alone here. 

The door closed a little louder than she had expected, instantly startling Macarena who was beginning to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to find the brunette, glaring at her. 

“everything ok?” she yawned, taking in the sight in front of her. 

Zulema didn’t answer. She just put the baby down on the bed and turned around, starting to rummage through their wardrobe and pulling out some clothes. Not even bothering to go into the bathroom, she yanked off her robe and added it to the pile of clothes on the floor, changing into something more suitable. 

“Zule? What happened?” Macarena was starting to sense something was up. She carefully picked up her daughter and raised an eyebrow.

Still no answer.

“Zulema, what the hell happened?” This time her tone was more demanding, knowing something was definitely bothering Zulema.

Zulema stopped pacing around the room and brought her hands to her face and bringing them together on her chin as she finally made eye contact with the other woman. 

“my daughter happened”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema confronts her daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

Zulema slowly made her way out of the bedroom and walked down the hallway, secretly dreading the pending conversation she was about to have. She stopped as she reached the entrance of the sitting room, seeing her daughter sitting patiently on the couch, faced in the other direction. Zulema watched her for a few seconds, not knowing how she was going to approach this situation – this was the last person she had expected to see anytime soon.

Of-course she thought about Fatima every day, just as she had done for the last 20 years but the possibility of seeing her felt just as far as it had all those years ago. Afterall, her family made sure to keep Fatima as distant as possible, completely isolating her. She had always dreamed of seeing her again, but her so-called ‘family’ made it near to impossible. Now, just as the last time she saw her daughter in prison, all she could see was her past life. Not the innocent daughter she truly was, but her abusive parents, troubled childhood and dark memories. Zulema knew it wasn’t Fatima’s fault she has such a shitty upbringing but it was hard to suppress the feelings and emotions that came with recalling those times. 

Zulema was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn’t realised Fatima’s burning gaze. This was exactly what she had pictured her mother to look like. Dressed all in black from head to toe, a large hoodie reaching to her thighs and skinny black jeans, hugging her legs tightly. The woman seemed taller than she had remembered, maybe more intimidating, but somehow more approachable. 

Zulema suddenly shook out of her trance and met the eyes of her daughter. Not knowing what exactly to say or do, she gestured towards the terrace. Fatima turned her head and figured her mother wanted to go and sit on the bench that was located outside. Without hesitation she got up and followed Zulema out. 

The two of them sat down at opposite ends of the bench and silently gazed into the distance. 

“the house is nice” Fatima said, breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to build between them.

Zulema nodded and directed her gaze back to the mountains.

“what are you doing here?” she asked out of the blue

“I...” Fatima started, not truly knowing how to answer the question which was so suddenly thrown at her. She knew why she was there but didn’t know how to express it, so that Zulema would understand. 

“How did you even find me?” 

“I got in touch with Saray, she told me I’d find you here”

Of course. Who else would it be? She couldn’t trust her to keep the fact that she even had a daughter a secret and now she was out there, spilling her whereabouts.

“you didn’t answer my other question”

Fatima took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Her mother really wasn’t the easiest person to talk to.

“tell me!” Zulema asked, slightly aggressively, but also unintentional. She was trying her best but it was hard not to let out the emotions she thought she had bottled up and forgotten about for good. 

“I need your help” Fatima breathed, scared of what would come next.

“You need my help” Zulema stated, a smirk forming on her lips. “you need help and thought I was the person to turn to?”

Fatima was silent.

“listen kid, everyone who has asked me for help in the past is either dead or in jail now. Things can only go south from here” Zulema hissed, falling back to her old self. As much as she tried to prevent herself from slipping back, it was happening and it was out of her control. 

“well thanks for the heads up” Fatima spat, matching her mother’s tone. She wasn’t backing off anytime soon.

“don’t fucking do that with me” Zulema huffed, visibly annoyed with Fatima’s sudden change in attitude.

“do what?”

“well thanks for the heads up” Zulema mimicked, rolling her eyes up and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“why are you being like this?” Fatima asked, wincing slightly at the frown her mother was sending her.

Macarena rubbed her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom, balancing her daughter on her hip. It was way too early in the morning for her liking but after what she had just seen, she felt it was necessary to stay awake in case anything happened. As she got closer to the living-room she could hear two voices arguing and as she entered it, she could see the backs of two women sat out on the terrace. The tone of their voices indicated that this wasn’t a happy reunion. She got a bit closer so she could hear what was going on, not wanting to eavesdrop but knowing she might well have to intervene.

“being like what? I wasn’t exactly expecting you to show up, what did you think was going to happen? I was going to welcome you with open arms and act like nothing has happened!” Zulema was now shouting and on the verge of tears, as was Fatima. 

Fatima knew it wouldn’t be easy to talk to Zulema but she was not planning on getting yelled at. Zulema on the other hand knew this wasn’t going to end well. As much as she wanted to hug her daughter and never let her go, she couldn’t help but express her anger. Although Fatima herself did nothing wrong, she couldn’t help but let out her emotions on Fatima. She didn’t deserve it – of course, so why was she acting like this? Zulema battled with her thoughts, trying not to make the situation any worse. The sight of her visibly disappointed daughter broke her, so she figured the best thing to do was to leave. 

She quickly got up and headed back inside, meeting Macarena on the way. She was clearly taken aback by the words she had just heard come out of the brunette’s mouth. She thought Zulema was past this but she clearly wasn’t. It was understandable but still, this was her daughter. 

She caught Zulema’s eyes and saw the tears spilling out of them as she walked past. 

“don’t” she whispered, as she left the room and headed into their bedroom. 

This was new. Zulema only cried on rare occasions, and she had only witnessed it a few times. If it made Zulema cry, she clearly cared about it more than she should. She recalled the day they escaped from the desert after their last robbery, she remembered the day their daughter was born and she remembered that time they got drunk and talked about their history. They were rare occasions but Zulema cried every time without fail. She cared. 

Without hesitation and maybe through her newly found maternal instinct, she immediately made her way outside to comfort the girl. She had never met Fatima because she was transferred before she returned to Cruz del Norte but she had always wondered what she looked like. The girl was clearly Zulema’s daughter. Her dark hair, chiselled facial structure and slim frame mirrored Zulema’s features.

The girl looked up, her dark eyes meeting Macarena’s. She felt as if she was looking at a younger Zulema. Those eyes were unmistakeable. 

“You must be Fatima” Macarena smiled, trying her best to ease the tension.

“that’s me” Fatima smiled, trying to dry her tears with the sleeve of her top. 

“I’m Macarena, sorry you had to see that, she’s obviously not a morning person” Macarena smiled, getting the girl to laugh and lightening the mood. 

“is she always like that? I thought maybe she’d be a bit different” Fatima asked, hopefully.

“she’s not usually like this” Macarena said, sitting down next to Fatima, ”she used to be like this all the time but she’s not like she used to be”

Fatima nodded and looked down at her hands.

“I need her. I knew she wouldn’t be very understanding but I really need her help”

“Are you ok? Did something happen?” Macarena asked, sensing something was clearly bothering the girl.

“I... Its my grandparents... they...” Fatima started, struggling to finish the sentence

“you don’t have to tell me” Macarena said, noticing how anxious the girl was getting. 

Fatima nodded gratefully. There was a short moment of silence.

“give her some time. She’s in shock. Don’t take it personally. When she’s ready to talk, she’ll talk” Macarena said, knowing how Zulema could react to some situations. 

“I’ll talk to her. Stay here if you want” Macarena said, leaving the girl with a warm smile and heading back to her room to face Zulema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some really good ideas lined up, so stay tuned! I'm really excited for you guys to read the next chapter..  
> As always, feel free to leave any comments or requests/ ideas for upcoming chapters :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some ideas for the next chapter! I've already started writing it so it should be up soon but I want to spice things up a bit.


End file.
